Half-Light
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Sequel to Scary Smosh/Through My Eyes) After the events of Halloween Ian and Anthony have been plagued by nightmares, They thought they were done with the Supernatural, but when ghosts of the past return...they'll need the help of not just the Smosh Crew, but other Youtubers as well to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so up next we have the sequel to Scary Smosh and through my Eyes I is so excited, anyway unlike Ouija and Through My Eyes, which took place when the guys were in High School, this one finally takes place during the present time so...I hope you guys enjoy it XD Also, y'know how I did Scary Smosh? I think I might do something like that but with other Youtubers, what do you think?**

* * *

_"For this world's too poisonous  
For two eyes so innocent  
So come play, in the half-light with me"_

- Karliene (Half-light, inspired by Mama)

* * *

" On that note, what would you rate this meal?" Asked Ian, before pointing the camera at Anthony sitting across from him.

" Seventeen Ian's moms doing the Macarena out of 15." Awnsered Anthony teasingly, chuckling as Ian gave the camera a faux disturbed look. He pointed the camera at Anthony, once they began to do the outro.

" Bye!" Exclaimed Anthony.

" Bitch!" Finished Ian, before turning off the camera. " Another Lunchtime with Smosh completed...although sometimes our fans scare me. Why would they ask if we could reenact that gross Milk fanfic?"

Anthony shrugged and chuckled.

" I dunno, but the one were they told us to do the Macarena while catching fenchfries in our mouths was pretty fun, I totally kicked your ass." Said Anthony, puffing out his chest and smiling smugly, Ian scoffed and rolled his eyes affectionately.

" Yeah right." He replied with a small laugh, he stopped when he caught a flash of something. Anthony furrowed his brow and looked at Ian in concern, one minute they were laughing and the next minute, Ian froze up. He placed a hand on Ian's shoulder, immediately his friend snapped out of it and looked at him.

" Sorry, I spaced out for a minute." He replied, taking the trash from the wrappers and going to the kitchen and dumping them. He sighed and rubbed his temples, for half a second there he swore he saw that shop again...but it couldn't be, he'd stopped being able to see things when he was sixteen, why would the thing spring up after ten years?

Anthony went over and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

" You ok?" Asked Anthony in concern, Ian smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, I'm ok." Said Ian, although Anthony really didn't believe him, he cleaned up the trash and and went over to Ian. After Halloween, where they and the Smosh crew pretty much bared their souls to each other, ans well as the internet by telling about their past traumatizing experiences. He'd been having bad nightmares, and he could tell Ian wasn't feeling so well either.

" You sure?" He asked.

" Yeah, just thinking about some stuff." He replied calmly.

" About what?" Replied Anthony curiously.

" Just stuff, don't worry so much dude." Said Ian, with a small smile, Anthony smiled back. Ian did seem fine and maybe it was just him. After they cleaned everything up, and spent the rest of the day just hanging out and playing video games. The dark atmosphere changed to a much later one. Finally, after awhile it was time for Anthony to go.

" Oh right, dude so yesterday for WULAS we vlogged us playing 'Cards Against Humanity' with Tyler and Ingrid, and she invited us to this party she was having. She also said to give you an invite." Said Anthony, Ian furrowed his brow and looked at his best frend strangely.

" She invited me, or you and Kalel are inviting me." He asked, abit suspiciously.

" she did, see?" Said Anthony pulling out a small card from his pocket an handing it to him, Ian took it and looked at the white card, where in gold lettering it said.

_' Hey, if you're reading this then you, Ian Hecox have been invited to my wonderfully, fantabulous party which I am holding on the 16th of December, at precisely 7 sharp. Drinks and food will be served, so come on and have a blast XD_

_Love- Ingrid Nilsen'_

Ian smiled softly, he looked up at Anthony who looked at him hopefully.

" Ok, I'll go " Said Ian,

" Awesome man, so I'll see you there." Said Anthony, before leaving. Ian closed the door, before looking back at the invitation. The thing was, he wasn't usuallly invited to this types of stuff, unless it was for Smosh. It was...he groaned and rubbed his temples, seeing visions of the shop...hearing screaming in his mind. But why? He brushed it off and went to the bathroom.

He'd gone to the doctor who'd prescribed medication for dreamless sleep, and he'd been taking them for awhile now. He sighed, and after taking the pills went to his room, and laid on the bed deciding to go to sleep...but then he remembered that he had to finalize the edits on the newest video.

The bowl haired man went over to the computer and tried to stay awake as he edited the video. He furrowed his brow, and slowed down the frame on one shot of the video. There was a dark shadow standing there, he leaned in closely trying to get a good look at it.

He zoomed in on the image, and he could make out a face...He gasped, as the computer turned off and on its own and started emitting strange sounds, the t.v. turned on to reveal nothing but static. And he could swear he could hear things coming from the static.

He shook his head and turned off both the t.v. and the computer deciding to just head to bed. when he felt the room grow colder.

'You're just imagining things Ian' he tried to tell himself when he laid upon the bed. He looked up and gasped to find something floating on top of him, he tried to scream, as it wrapped an ice cold hand on his throat, Charlie crying out from his cage.

Ian screamed and sat up, he tried to regain his breath and looked around. The room was dark, and still..everything was silent. He sighed and laid back down, the pills didn't help at all. The man huddled underneath the blankets trying to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so up next we have the sequel to Scary Smosh and through my Eyes I is so excited, anyway unlike Ouija and Through My Eyes, which took place when the guys were in High School, this one finally takes place during the present time so...I hope you guys enjoy it XD Also, y'know how I did Scary Smosh? I think I might do something like that but with other Youtubers, what do you think?**

* * *

_"Caught amongst two worlds  
Frozen in a moment  
Twisted and bent from pain  
With empty arms so broken  
Be mine, be my own and let me be your Mama"_

- Karliene (Half-light, inspired by Mama)

* * *

Kalel woke up, and rubbed her weary eyes...she furrowed her brows and tilted her head to the side at the sight of a large bruise on Anthony's shoulder.

" Babe did you hit yourself on the door or something?" She asked curiously, Anthony looked up at her curiously before looking at where she was, his eyes widened at the sight of the large bruise on his shoulder. He got up and went to the mirror, he didn't remember hitting himself anywhere last night or the day before. Kalel went over and looked at him expectantly.

" Its probably just one of those random bruises that appear out of nowhere and you don't know where they came from." He replied She nodded, ok that seemed reasonable. She turned to go get Bukki and Pip, his eyes widened at the three long clawmarks, on her back.

" Woah babe did Bukki or Pip scratch you last night?" He asked, she stopped and looked back at him, before turning to the mirror. She looked down at the spot where the clawmarks were.

" Well if they did then their fricken ninjas because I didn't feel anything." She replied. rubbing the place where the scratches were located.

" Really." Said Anthony under his breath, he looked down at the scratches on her back, combined with the bruise, and what happened with Ian yesterday, he had a really bad feeling about this.

" Are you ok?" She asked.

" Y...no..um," He stopped and looked down at her wondering if he should tell her or not. He sighed, and decided to just tell her since he knew from past experience that keeping things like this to yourself wasn't a good idea.

" You might want to have a seat." Said Anthony, Kalel furrowed her brows and sat down. He sighed and sat down next to her, rubbing the now aching bruise on his shoulder.

" You know on Halloween for the Ian is bored, we told all of those stories?" Asked Anthony, his brown eyes looking into her blue ones. She nodded, and listened as he recounted the tale of what happened when he used the Ouija, about Chandler and everything that happened. He also told her about what happened on Halloween, and how lately he and the others had been having nightmares. Everything came out, and his chest felt...lighter.

" And yesterday,Ian...he had this far off look for a second, and...I got worried."

" Is he ok?" Asked Kalel in concern.

" He's fine, at least he says he is...wait, you believe me?" He asked, hopefulness in his eyes..she smiled and nodded, gently placing a hand on his cheek.

" I know you, and you would never lie about something like that. " She stopped and her smile slipped from her face as she looked down at her scratches. Immediately she began hyperventilating as she realized the implications of Anthony's story being true. Anthony immediately placed a hand on her shoulder.

" Don't fr-"

" A fricken demon scratched my back and you expect me not to freak out?" Replied Kalel, Anthony gently brushed some of her hair away, before hugging her tightly.

" Don't worry ok? we'll get someone to bless the house, it'll be ok." Said Anthony, trying to calm her down...he didn't like seeing her so distressed, but she'd have to find out sooner or later. Better she hear it from him now than anything. They looked up, as they heard the cats hiss outside the door. Anthony stood up, and opened the door. Pip and Bukki were right outside, but they refused to come in.

Anthony looked back at Kalel.

" Please don't say something's behind me." Said Kalel, as she slowly turned, and saw nothing there. She and Anthony looked at the cats hissing and still refusing to enter the room. The couple looked around the room, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary...they looked upwards towards the ceiling, nothing was there. Kalel sighed and went over to Bukki and Pip.

" Guys you scared us half to death, theres nothing in here." Said Kalel abit calmer than before since Anthony said they would get it taken care of. She cast another look at the ceiling before leading the cats to the kitchen for food. Anthony sighed and looked around the room, nothing looked out of the ordinary, nothing looked out of place. He jumped slightly, as he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Asked Anthony.

" Hey dude, can we talk?" Said Ian.

" Yeah." Anthony listened as Ian told him about the nightmare last night, when he finished Anthony told him about what had happened a few minutes ago.

" You think we should tell?" He asked.

" Tell who?" Asked Ian, as he ate his breakfeast and tried to edit the latest Smosh video. " Wait you told Kalel and she actually believed you?"

" Well we did tell the...I'll call you back, I'm gonna call the others..I'm just gonna check something." He replied, before hanging up. If something like this was happening to Anthony and Kalel...what if it was happening to the others too? He had to know..he called Lasercorn first.

Lasercorn made his way downstairs yawning as he'd just gotten up...he stopped immediately when he spotted a blue barrel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I'm going to write this really fast because today I have a showcase which is also my final in which we're preforming our plays we've written on stage, and guess what? So, I made this fanfic called Smoshworld, based on another fanfic where the guys fall into the world where their videos are real, and it is going to be preformed on Stage as part of the showcase! Yay XD,**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile asking what you guys think about the controversial Youtuber Onision, I ask because I might include him in a fanfic, and I want to know how many like/dislike him whatever.**

**Kiwotsukeru- Be Careful, heed**

* * *

Lasercorn was stuck there, frozen as he looked at the blue barrel before him...he knew what was in there, he'd seen it in his nightmares multiple times. He tried to move but his body stood there frozen in place. He jumped as his ringtone played, his brown eyes never leaving the barrel as he slowly made his way to the cellphone chaging on the counter.

" Hello?" He awnsered not wanting to take his gaze from it.

" Hey Lasercorn, um this may be a weird question but have you...seen anything strange since Halloween?" Asked Ian, Lasercorn paused and loked at his cellphone..then had Ian seen something too.

" Ian why don't we meet up at your place, all of us." Said Lasercorn rushed, it would be less time consuming this way and he wouldn't have to look at the barrel anymore than needed.

" Ok, I'll call the others then, what time do you want to meet up?" He asked. After fixing everything out with Ian, he turned and let out a small breath, thie barrel was gone. He sighed and looked down at the ground a cold shiver running up his spine.

Mari woke up and after brushing her teeth went, to go get breakfeast. Ian had called her a few minutes ago, something about meeting up at his place for something important he'd said. She stopped when she heard a Teke-teke sound. She rounded the corner and gasped, as she saw the Teke-teke at the end of the hallway. Her dark hair was matted and she looked so pale and covered in blood.

"_ Kiwotsukeru" _It whispered before disappearing. Mari bit her lip and looked at the spot where the spirit of her friend once stood, her best friend had saved her life on Halloween and it appeared that she was trying to warn her now...but of what? After a few hours, they were all there in Ian's living room, listeing as Ian and Anthony told them what happened they asked if anything had happened to them as well.

" Remember how I told you guys of my friend Hotaru, the one who became Teke-teke? She came to me this morning...she said to be careful." Said Mari.

" Of what?" Asked Sohinki.

" All she said was be careful, didn't specify."

" Think we can try to communicate with her?" Asked Lasercorn, the others looked at him. He met all of their gazes and nodded.

" Well she knows something so, maybe if we catch her and get her to explain whats going on." He replied, Joven looked at Lasercorn oddly.

" One, you do know that Teke-teke is a vengeful spirit right? the only reason she helped us on Halloween was because Mari was her friend when she was alive, if we tried to capture her I'm pretty sure she'd have our heads...literally." Said Joven.

" She's not that evil, wouldn't you be angry too if someone tried to capture you, whatever your reason was?" Asked Mari. Beside her Kalel patted her shoulder, and looked up at Lasercorn and Joven.

" How would you even communicate?" She asked, the Smosh Games guys looked at Ian and Anthony.

" No, Nopity nope no, I'm not using a Ouija Board again." Said Anthony, knowing the implication of what they were suggesting. Ian placed a hand on his best fi=riend's shoulder. He looked at the others, and raised his hand.

" I have a plan, that doesn't involve invoking a vengeful ghost after our butts, except for Mari's."

The others looked at him expectantly, though Anthony had a hunch.

" When we were teens there was this shop, Annabelle's antiques the woman who owns the shop told me about my whole ability thing...I think she can help." Said Ian, they piled into their cars and headed on over to the shop. Ian and Anthony shared a look neither had really been here in a long time. They entered the shop, Joven paused and immediately went to the Raggedy Ann doll in the glass case.

" Hey its Annabelle the doll." Said Joven,

" Who?" Said Sohinki going over to the case.

" Annabelle, she's a possessed doll, who caused a lot of mischief and terror for the people who owned her. But, she's supposed to be in the Warren's supernatural museum." Said Joven, reaching to touch the glass when Sohinki immediately caught it.

" Read the sign, Do not touch" Said Sohinki pointing to the sign,

" My thoughts exactly."

They looked up to see an old woman looking at the oddly, Anthony paused he looked at the doll, recalled what Joven said and immediately looked at the woman.

" Wait, Annabelle as in the doll from the Conjuring Annabelle?" He replied, The woman nodded.

" Wait she was a Raggedy-Ann doll in real life?" Asked Kalel, a deep growl emerged from the doll making the group back away from the doll, the woman nodded and looked at them as if saying 'continue'

" Wait then you're the little girl from The Conjuring, the real one...the..the Ghost hunter's kid." Said Kalel.

" Judy, yes Annabelle is on loan from my parents, now what can I do for you?" She asked, looking at the group.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so sorry for not updating yesterday, but I woke up at one in the afternoon, had t bathe and get ready so that I could make it on time to my math final and my dance final. So, yeah, now I'm on vacation yay! anywho and to the person who asked, Judy wasn't evil it was the other lady who told Ian how to get rid of Chandler that was. So, lets proceed with the show.**

* * *

" Um, ma'am I don't know if you remember us...Ian and Anthony." Said Ian, Judy looked at them and smiled softly.

" Indeed I do, you've grown since I last saw you...and this, must be Kalel, Joshua, David, Matt, and Mari, but most call you Joven, Lasercorn, and Sohinki respectively don't they?" She asked, looking at the other members of the Smosh Crew.

" Y-yeah...how did...right you're psychic sorry." Said Joven.

" I prefer the term seer, or 'looking into the unknown'...psychic seems so...fake." Replied Judy, before turning and motioning for them to follow. As they walked, Anthony winced as they past the Ouija Boards. Kalel placed a comforting hand on his shoulder when they arrived at the back of the shop.

" Now you want to know about the nightmares plaguing you, since that night on Halloween." Said Judy. The group nodded.

" Yeah, we've all seen stuff and...we want to know what its about." Said Ian, Judy looked at him and noticed the fear in his blue eyes.

" Have you heard of Bathsheba?" She asked.

" The demon, ghost, witch whatever from The Conjuring?" asked Anthony,

" She existed, and she was...difficult to say the least for my parents to handle. One thing she did was make a board, an Ouija Board with which she could contact Satan with. When she died, the board moved its way around, and a priest bought it so that he could trap another demon within it. Only for it to end up, in the hands of a teenager years later." Explained Judy, Anthony shifted uncomfortably.

" So, evil witch spirit, Ouija Board of evil, what does that have to do with it?" Asked Sohinki.

" The board belonged to Bathsheba and it held something in there before the priest got to it. When he went to seal up the demon, something else got free. "

" Really?" Asked Lasercorn, she nodded.

" Ouija Boards, are not Pandora's Box, they can give you a small glimpse into the other world, the world of the unknown, something used to communicate beyond the realm of life and death. Unfortunately, you don't know whats going to awnser you on the other side. Sometimes, in rare cases they can be used to hold something, but it can only do it one at a time. "

" So to get one demon in the other one had to get out." Said Ian,

" Precisely, now ten years ago...you remember when you came to my shop asking for help and an old woman gave it to you?" She asked.

" Yeah that was your mom wasn't it?" Asked Ian curiously, his eyes widened when she shook her head.

" Bathsheba?"

" A part of her, a fragment of her soul was stuck inside, and when it was cast out it was not happy you broke the board, because even if it was her prison she was still bound to it, and fed off of the souls the other demon consumed. Then you broke it, and set her loose upon the world." Explained Judy, Ian groaned and rubbed his temples. Anthony patted his friend's shoulder sympathetically, if he hadn't gotten the board in the first place...this wouldn't have happened.

" So wait that shadow Anthony saw wasn't the thing possessing him it was...Bathsheba?" Asked Mari.

" Yes, she needs a human host, and she found it in that woman who helped you, but unfortunately as with all things, her host died and...she needs a new vessel."

" Do you know how to stop her?" Asked Anthony.

" Not even my parents could, the Perrons moved out before an excorcism could be finshed, and while they got the ghosts out...Bathsheba was another matter entirely."

" So we're screwed." Said Ian, standing up from his chair and walking out. Anthony went after him, leaving the others with Judy.

" Ian, wait...where are you going?" He asked.

" To be by myself ok, dude I friggen doomed us all by breaking the board." Said Ian, Anthony shook his head.

" But I played it, I asked you over, I was the one you broke the board for...so if its anyone's fault its mine...not yours. " Said Anthony reassuringly, Ian shook his head, no the thing wouldn't leave them alone because of him. Anthony placed a hand on his shoulder.

" We stopped a demon, we stopped a friigging serial killer, and we stopped a crazy psychotic, killer Japanese ghost." Said Anthony, Ian lifted an eyebrow.

" The last one was actually Mari's other ghost friend, we did nothing."

" Whatever, the point is, we've done this twice... I have faith that we can do it again, and its not gonna be just us this time." Said Anthony, his brown eyes looking into his friend's blue ones. He could tell Ian was still feeling alot of self doubt, but he knew they could do it somehow.

" Friendship always wins."

Ian smiled at his best friend and nodded.

" Alright then, lets save the world, and Mr. Krabs." Saved Ian lighteartidly, Anthony chuckled, when a strange wind suddenly rolled by. Te stopped and turned to see a woman standing there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so here is another chapter of Half-Light, sorry I haven't updated it in a couple of days, anyway So, yeah I hope you guys like it **

* * *

Ian's eyes widened, it was the shadowy figure of a woman...Anthony furrowed his brows and looked at the exact same spot. Nothing was there, but apparantly there had to be because Ian was on the verge of having a panic attack. He stood infront of Ian, and glared at where the shadow was. Ian's breathing became shallower as his heartbeat accelerated rapidly. A cold chill descended upon him, as the shadowy figure came nearer and nearer.

Her nightgown was old, like the kind worn in the 1700s-1800s, her face was cracked, and filled with so many wrinkles while her brown hair was a large rats nest, her eyes were an unnatural yellow, and blood dripped from the corners of her open mouth revealing her rows of sharp, black teeth. her hands, reached out to touch his face...as she whispered.

" I'm coming for you Ian, and nothing in this world is going to stop me." Anthony screamed as something tossed him like a ragdoll into the shop's window, spilling glass everywhere. the others immediately rushed over to Anthony's side, he winced, as he tried to move his arm, only for pain to radiate through him.

" Anthony!" Exclaimed Ian he gasped, as her claws dug into the side of his face as she forced him to look at her.

" I will destroy them...every last one of them, I will turn your heart black as coal, all I need is to rid you of a few distractions." She replied, her eyes flickering over to Kalel helping Anthony up.

" If you hurt him I-"

" You will do what?" She hissed, screeching as Judy threw a vial of holywater at her. Bathsheba turned and glared at her, the group stood there in fear, as she revealed herself to them. She chuckled, before disappearing...Ian fell to his knees as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and everything became black.

Ian groaned, and opened his eyes to reveal he was in a white hospital room.

" You ok?" Asked Anthony softly, Ian looked up to see Anthony wearing gauze on his arm, as well as a few cuts and scrapes on his other arm and a few on his face.

" No, you?" He asked.

"'Tis but a few scratches, I'll be fine. " Said Anthony reassuringly.

" I'm sorry, I-"

" Don't, its not your fault Ian."

Ian looked up at his best friend, and shook his head.

" Yes it is, this thing, it wants me and I don't know why, or how to stop it and..it...it wants to get rid of you." Said Ian, remembering what the old witch said. Anthony hugged his best friend tightly, he remembered when ten years ago, Chandler had targeted him, and how to keep him safe Ian had tried to distance himself. He hoped that Ian wouldn't try that again.

" Well its not going to, I'm not going anywhere...none of us are." Said Anthony, Ian looked up, as the others entered the room.

" You ok?" Asked Kalel softly.

" Yeah, I'm fine." He replied with a small smile. Though inside, he was unsure about their helping considering what happened and what exactly the centuries old witch said.

* * *

**Sory its so short, my muse was not working properly for this I promise it'll be longer tommorrow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hello people, so I know that we're going really fast, with the action and the horror but I promise we'll slow it down soon enough to build up more and more suspense. In the meantime though, enjoy this little chapter. **

* * *

He was checked out, and followed the others out of the hospital. The witch's words playing over, and over in his mind...his blue eyes looked up as Anthony and Kalel were talking about something...Joven, Sohinki, and Lasercorn were talking about...something, and Mari was texting. He wasn't really paying attention. He loved his friends more than anything...even Mel, whom he'd broken up with a couple months prior was one of the best friends he could ever ask for.

_" I will destroy them...every last one of them, I will turn your heart black as coal, all I need is to rid you of a few distractions." _

What did it mean by that? why was it after him? What had he done to deserve having some evil witch thing coming after him? And then he realized that, if he was tied to the Ouija Board then...that day, when he'd almost hurt Anthony and she saw...she heard it...and she never went away.

Still he was going to stop it somehow. And while he was greatful to the others for their help, he didn't want them getting hurt. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he remembered how casually it had thrown Anthony, through the store window. He felt a battering ram in his head repeatedly, he looked up as Anthony looked back at him.

" What?" He asked.

" Nothing, I was just gonna ask if you wanted to come with us, and film a vlog, The guys are going to go film 'Why were single' and Mari has to rehearse." Said Anthony, Ian blinked a few times...having been caught up in his own brooding thoughts, to pay attention.

" Uh, sure." Said Ian, with a small smile. He could tell the others were shaken up by what had happened and were at least attempting to regain some sense of normalcy. It would help them take their minds off of Bathsheba and this whole mess. The others drove on to the Smosh Games HQ, and Mari drove to her dance studio, whilst Ian went with Anthony and Kalel to the mall.

" You ok?" Asked Anthony, Ian smiled and nodded at his best friend.

" Yeah, lets just try to have a good rest of the day." Said Ian, Anthony looked at his best friend, he could tell there was something off about Ian, and considering what happened beforehand he really, really hoped they'd find a way out of this mess, and Ian wouldn't try to shut him out again. Ian winced as he noticed the scars on Kalel's waist, as her shirt rode up slightly. Noticing this, she pulled her shirt down and looked at Ian as if saying 'Its not your fault'

" Hey Kalel, Anthony, Ian." Called Ingrid, a huge smile on her face. Kalel smiled and hugged her, when the darker haired Youtuber noticed the scratches.

" You should probably get your cats declawed, doesn't that hurt?" She asked, Kalel pulled down her shirt yet again.

" Yeah, but its fine, Pips a kitten he scratches everything up." Said Kalel, wincing inwardly.

" Ok, well so its going to be us, Joey, Sawyer and Tyler right?" She asked. Ingrid nodded, and smiled up at them. " Yeah, the guys said they'd meet up with us later though." She replied, before casting a glance to Ian for a split second before blushing.

As they walked, Ingrid walked behind Kalel and Ingrid were chatting, while Ian and Anthony were behind the girls.

" So just us and Kalel, means just us, Kalel and four other people?" Asked Ian teasingly, Anthony chuckled awkwardly, before clearing his throat. He knew that Ian didn't get along with a few of Kalel's other Youtube friends, then again neither did he...and beside, at this time, he didnt want to leave his best friend alone, what with a witch's ghost after him.

" Ian smiled at his friend softly, before clearing his throat.

" Hey Ingrid, thanks again for inviting me out to the party." Said Ian, Ingrid looked back at him and nodded, blushing furiously.

" Uh, sure yeah...I I mean, its no trouble, we're both two, young, Youtubers, why shouldn't I invite you? I mean, its not like I wouldn't invite you if you were old, and not that you are old, but...what are we talking about again?" She asked, looking up at him. Anthony and Kalel exchanged a look as they looked from Ian to Ingrid.

" Its no prob, and...uh, thanks I mean...I haven't been feeling very well lately...so, thanks y'know?" Said Ian, mentally scolding himself for how stupid he sounded.

" Yeah..." Said Ingrid, as she looked into his blue eyes.

" Ingrid, I have to go to the bathroom, you wanna come with me?" Said Kalel, taking her arm and dragging he away. Ian paused and blinked for a few seconds, Anthony patted his shoulder and smiled softly.

" You ok there buddy?" He asked.

" Uh, I'm confused, was she flirting with me?" Asked Ian in confusion, Anthony smiled and shrugged his shoulders in response unsure of what to make of it herself.

" What do you think you're doing?" Asked Kalel, leading Ingrid to the bathroom.

" Being friendly?" Asked Ingrid, with an innocent smile.

" Ingrid, he just got out of a relationship a couple of months ago, don't you think its a little bit, I don't know bad to be going after someone whose broken up with his longtime girlfriend after two months?" Asked Kalel, Ingrid paused for a second and looked away from her gaze.

" I'm not persuing a relationship...not yet, I'm just being welcoming, and friendly, and inviting ok? Trying to establish a friendship, I mean, Ian's a fellow Youtuber, he-"

" Is also part of the number two subscribed channel on Youtube." Said Kalel, folding her arms across her chest. Ingrid immediately narrowed her eyes at her fellow beauty guru/youtuber.

" Is that what you think this is about? that I'm only into him because he's popular?" Asked Ingrid, feeling tears pooling in her eyes, she didn't think that Kalel thought of her as a gold digger. Kalel sighed, as she saw the hurt in her eyes...she knew that Ingrid wasn't a horrible person, but with the way things were going for Ian right now...she didn't want him to get hurt anymore than he already was.

" I'm just trying to protect my friend, whose like a brother to me, he's going through an extremely tough time right now, ok. And he doesn't need you fiddling with his feelings right now." Said Kalel defensively, when she cried out in pain, as the scars on her waist begin to burn. Ingrid's eyes widened, as blood began to pool from the scratches...the lights beginning to flicker.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone asociated with them**

**Hey guys, so sorry for the big cliffhanger and for the no updates yesterday, but I do hope you enjoy todays chapter and...yeah XD**

* * *

" Kalel, wh-whats going on?" Asked Ingrid, kneeling down beside her, as her friend was trying to stem the bleeding. She gasped, and screamed as a huge black, shadowy mass formed above them. Kalel looked back, screaming as she saw the thing above, she pulled out her cellphone to call for help...crying out as it was slapped out of her hand.

" Just, stay calm." Said Kalel, Ingrid looked at her oddly she gasped, and felt her back arch forwards. Crying out in pain as ice ran through her veins...she sighed, and looked at Kalel, smirking as the brunette tried to get away...looking at her with pitch black eyes.

" Why don't you stay calm." Said Bathsheba in Ingrid's body as she grabbed Kalel by the throat and pinned her to the wall. Kalel struggled to get out of her grasp as the other girl tilted her head to the side.

" I thought I told you to stay calm!" She exclaimed, throwing Kalel into a stall she cried out as her head made contact with the metal door and succumbed to the darkness. She went over and straddled her, wrapping Ingrid's hands around Kalel's throat.

" No...nope...no I won't...no." Cried out the darker haired Youtuber. She gasped, and cried, as she got off of Kalel, and whimpered as she looked around the room. Her heart pounding rapidly, as she tried to regain her breath...she looked at Kalel before looking at her hands...unable to believe what she'd almost done. what had just happened? what was that thing?

She went over to the phone and dialed 9-1-1

Afterwards, she called Anthony on Kalel's phone.

" Hello?...Ingrid? what?"

Ian looked over as Anthony's face turned pale, his eyes wideneing in fear...and immediately Ian assumed the worst.

" What happened?" Asked Ian worriedly.

" I'll explain on the way, come on." Said Anthony, Ian followed after Anthony hoping that they weren't too late and that nothing truly had had happened.

" Ok c'mon Kalel, stay with me...c'mon please wake up." Said Ingrid, she checked her pulse greatful that she was still alive at least. Though her head was now bleeding, as were the scratches on her waist. She stopped and looked at them again, furrowing her brows.

" They're not cat scratches are they?" She asked, remembering that thing from before, how the scratches had bled before it showed up. She looked up, as security came in, as well as the paramedics. She followed them out in a daze, looking up, as police came over to her. She groaned, and fainted.

Ian looked over as he and Anthony rode in the ambulance, Anthony holding Kalel's hand. He winced at the gauze on her waist, and head...Anthony held her hand as she groaned and looked at them for a few seconds before grasping his hand tightly.

Once they were there at the hospital, the doctor said she had a concussion and had to stay the night.

" I'm sorry." Said Ian, as he and Anthony stood by Kalel's bedside, having told them what happened.

" It wasn't your fault...man that ghost lady has a hell of an arm though, for being dead all those years." Said Kalel, rubbing her neck. They looked up as Ingrid walked in, her brown eyes looking at all of them.

" Ok, I want awnsers, as to what just happened, and I'm not leaving until I get them." Said Ingrid, folding her arms across her chest, looking from Kalel, to Anthony to Ian. Anthony opened his mouth to say something, when Joey immediately rushed in to make sure Kalel was ok. Ian took Ingrid by the arm, leading her out to the hallway whilst Anthony tried to distract Tyler and Sawyer by telling them what happened.

" Ok, well...you promise not to think I'm crazy?" He asked.

" After what just happened I doubt I know whats crazy anymore." She replied, he sighed and sat down. She sat down next to him, listening as he explained everything from the start. She blinked, and noticed his handsshaking slightly. The brunette gently reached over, and took his hand in hers.

He looked at her with his blue eyes, she didn't seem like she thought he was crazy or anything.

" What was it like...for you?" Asked Ingrid. Ian stopped, and remembered as if it were yesterday.

" Cold...like, ice was going through my veins...I felt alone, empty, and, I could see what was going on at first, but then...then I'd black out, not knowing what was going on. It told me things like how it was going to kill me, my family and..just a bunch of horrible things." Said Ian, before looking up at her.

" What about you?" He asked.

" Well I was scared when I saw that thing...and when it was inside me I just felt this urge to rip Kalel into pieces. And, it..." She stopped, and felt tears pooling in her eyes as she sniffed...remembering it. " It kept on saying all these awful things and...I was just so scared, because I didn't know what to do, or what was going on."

Ian wrapped his arms around her, as she hugged him and cried on her shoulder.

" So, Kalel thought she saw something, tripped and fell, hitting herself on the head, and opened up the wounds she already had thanks to your cat scratching her?" Asked Tyler, repeating what Anthony said.

" Yes, that's totally what happened." Said Anthony, Kalel nodded as she looked up at them and Joey, hoping they bought it.

" You know how totally fake that sounds right?" Asked Tyler.

" Yeah, but its the truth." Said Kalel, the three guys looked from her to Anthony, when Sawyer noticed the bruise on Anthony's arm.

" Woah dude, what did you bump into?" He asked, seeing how black it looked, Anthony cleared his throat, and immediately covered it with his hand.

" Um, it was the door and.." He was interrupted by Ian and Ingrid showing up.

" Hey, Ian, Ingrid." Greeted Anthony, trying to avoid the subject.

" Hey, dude um..guys." Said Ian awkwardly, Tyler smiled and gave a friendly wave when he noticed Ian and Ingrid holding hands. He looked up at Ingrid, and flashed her a thumbs up, making her furrow her brows and look. She cleared her throat, as she and Ian immediately let go.

" Uh, y'know I was thinking..maybe we should go...I...I mean, y'know give Kalel time to rest, with Anthony and I-Ian." Said Ingrid,

" Ok, and you can stay here with them while we get the stuff for your party." Said Sawyer, Ingrid shook her head and looked at them, as he and Tyler smirked.

" Yeah, call us to pick you up later." Said Tyler, before turning to Kalel.

" Hope you feel better Kalel." Said Sawyer, grabbing Joey's shoulder and leading him out. Giving a small wink to Ian and Ingrid as they walked off. Ingrid looked down blushing in embarrasment, Ian chuckled softly and looked at her.

" I think they were trying to tell you something." Said Ian teasingly. Ingrid nodded and smiled up at him, when Kalel cleared her throat, and shot Ingrid a small warning look making the other beauty guru look away from Ian shyly.

" So, Ingrid and Ian looked pretty cozy back there, " Teased Sawyer, Tyler chuckled both stopped when they noticed Joey not in a talkative mood.

" Is he ok?" Whispered Sawyer, Tyler shrugged and looked over.

" Hey you ok Joey?" Asked Tyler.

" Yeah I'm fine, isn't it kind of weird how they were both ignoring the subject? And Tyler, you did say that the story seemed pretty fake."Said Joey, Tyler immediately held his hands up.

" Woah back up buddy, ok yeah it sounded fake, but it probably isn't there's no way that Anthony hits Kalel or vice versa. I mean one, Kalel's injuries happened in the girl's bathrooms, and have you seen the clawmarks those cats leave? Plus you know how forgetful Anthony is, he probably forgot how it happened, no need to leap to conclusions."

" I didn't leap, I just took a step and there conclusions were..maybe you're right, I mean as if Anthony and Kalel would hurt each other...but Ingrid was there too though." Said Joey, Sawyer lifted an eyebrow.

" You think it was Ingrid?" Asked Sawyer.

" You guys will find anyone to blame won't you, Ingrid's my best friend, and I can safely say she'd never hurt Kalel." Said Tyler defensively.

" I dunno dude, she was in the bathroom with Kalel." Said Sawyer under his breath, Joey noticed how slightly annoyed Tyler looked and cleared his throat.

" Lets just get the stuff for the party." Said Joey, when he swore he saw something dark pass by him out of the corner of his eyes, chalking it up to just a speck of dust or something. The Smosh Games crew passed by them, and made their way to Kalel's room freezing up when they noticed Ingrid there.

" She knows." Said Ian.

" She does? what makes her so special...no offense." Said Mari, as Joven, Lasercorn and Sohinki entered the room.

" Yeah, I thought it was just us Smosh people." Said Sohinki, Ingrid looked down, feeling unwelcome, Anthony noticed this and looked over at the others.

" C'mon guys, lets be alittle bit more welcoming..besides, lets just say we're not the only ones who had a run in with the wicked witch of the west,: Said Anthony.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them,**

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter in which we get a small little glimpse of Ian's dark side, and ...yeah, so anyway, I hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

" What?" Said Mari, turning her attention to Ingrid who cleared her throat and gave a small nod. Not wanting to make eye contact, with the ballerina. Beside her, Ian placed his hand over hers comfortingly...Mari lifted an eyebrow and looked back at Anthony and Kalel motioning to what was going on. Anthony shrugged in response, whilst Kalel shook her head and cleared her throat.

" Well, Ingrid and I were in the bathroom, when our ghostly friend decided to pay us a visit and possess Ingrid. Thankfully, nothing too bad happened." Said Kalel, Anthony held her hand and kissed her cheek...indeed, thankfully, she was gone, and not coming back anytime soon.

" So what're we supposed to do, arm ourselves with holy water, and crosses?" Asked Lasercorn.

" Head back to the store and ask Judy for something, a charm, or whatever...then we'll spend the night in case she decides to pay us a visit." Said Ian, standing up. Ingrid stood up beside him, he looked at her, meeting her gaze.

" I should go, but...be safe..ok?" She replied, he looked back at her and nodded.

" You too." He replied, with a small smile. She turned and walked away, Anthony looked around at the others, before excusing himself for a moment and going after her.

" Hey Ingrid."

" Oh hey Anthony." She greeted, with a small smile.

" So, if you don't mind my asking, what exactly were you and Kalel talking about before you were so rudely interrupted?" He asked curiously, she sighed and looked down at the ground wondering if she should tell him or not...before deciding to just spit it out.

" Your girlfriend hates me." Said Ingrid.

" What?" Replied Anthony.

" Well...I mean...I...I like Ian, he seems like a really nice, sweet guy and...and I know he broke up with Mel a couple months ago but...I...I just wanna be friends and, maybe...maybe..." She stopped and sighed, Anthony nodded listing as she told him.

" But then Kalel said to stop and that he had enough to deal with right now, and from what I've seen yeah he does and...I want to be there for him...evil, demon witch or not I would gladly be at his side, no matter what if he wanted." Said Ingrid, he saw the passion and determination in her eyes and smiled softly. He had a feeling what she was saying was true.

" In that case, for now at least while he's going through all this crap...be his friend, because he needs friends most of all right now. And, as for Kalel she doesn't hate you...she's just really protective of Ian right now, she doesn't want to see him get hurt...I don't think you'd hurt him though." Said Anthony encouragingly, Ingrid sighed and nodded as she smiled at him. At least someone was on her side.

" Are you gonna be ok?" He asked.

" Yeah um, I'll call someone to give me a ride." Replied Ingrid.

" K, be safe."

" You too." She replied, before heading off...he turned and went back...when he noticed that the lights overhead seemed to be buzzing...and a cold chill descended on the hallway. He let out a small breath and gasped, as he could see his own breath.

" How are you feeling by the way?" Asked Joven, Kalel smiled up softly.

" Fine, I have a really, really bad headache though." She replied, they looked up as Anthony came back in slightly paler .

" You ok?" Asked Ian, immediately looking concerned.

" Yeah, I'm ok." He replied, with a small smile. Soon, they spent the rest of the day in the hospital with Kalel though Ian noticed Anthony would rub his side from time to time., the others despite what he'd said earlier, Ian told the others that it was ok for them to go home. He and Anthony could take care of things in the hospital, and in the meantime to find out about Bathsheba, and how to stop her. The others reluctantly agreed, and left, leaving Ian and Anthony in the room, as Kalel went to sleep.

" So, what are you really hiding?" Asked Ian, looking at Anthony who sighed.

" Earlier, when I was in the hallway...it got cold, like really cold I could see my breath and everything and..." Anthony trailed off, and looked at the bed to make sure Kalel was really asleep.

" And what?" Replied Ian in concern, Anthony looked up at him before sighing and lifting his shirt to reveal a large black bruise on his side. Ian's eyes widened, as it was just so...dark and he could see a few reddish veins , around it the skin was a sickly yellow. Anthony pulled down his shirt, and sighed.

" It doesn't hurt as much as earlier." Said Anthony, Ian shook his head.

" I'm sorry."

" Its not your fault, " Said Anthony placing a hand on his shoulder. " You need to stop blaming yourself for everything wrong that goes on. You're my best friend, and I hate seeing you like this Ian...you're a good person, whose-"

" Whose made good decisions? " Replied Ian interrupting him, a dark look in his eyes. " I made a good decision when I almost tore out your throat that day? I made a good decision when I pushed you away and you ended up getting kidnapped by Chandler? I made a good decision when I didn't want to kill him, and let that scum live knowing all the shit he's done? Because if all of those, were good decisions then, maybe I'm done being good."

" You don't mean that, thats what she wants remember? don't give her what she wants. And all of that stuff you mentioned? None of it was your fault, I made you play the board that day, I'm the one who got kidnapped, I for one, am glad you didn't kill him. Because you're not some cold, heartless bastard..you're my best friend. So, cut it out with that, whole dramatic, 'maybe I'm done being good' crap. " Said Anthony, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling softly at him. Ian smiled back at him.

" Besides, you're not some baddass demon hunter in Supernatural." Teased Anthony, to lighten up the mood. Ian chuckled, and nudged Anthony lightly.

" Shut up, Thony." He replied, jokingly, Anthony chuckled softly and scoffed.

" Its Ant, for your information Ian." He replied, glad that Ian was feeling better and not as...bad as he'd looked beforehand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so up next is the next chapter of Half-Light and this one is going to be very flashback/dream centric...so yeah, I hope you all enjoy it. and here we go**

* * *

Ian sighed as he slumped in his seat, Anthony and Kalel were asleep and the room was extremely chilly. A cold shiver ran down his spine, as he let out a small shaky breath. It was so cold, he could see his breath, he closed his eyes and slowly opened them to reveal Bathsheba looking right at him. He gasped, as she wrapped her cold, slimy hands around his throat. He tried hard to scream, but nothing came out. He turned to Anthony peacefully asleep next to him, unaware anything was wrong.

She opened her mouth, making him whimper as an unearthly howl rang in his ears.

He looked around, he was in someone else's body.

_" Bathsheba, who are you talking to?_

_Ian/the body looked up as a woman came, a little girl giggled and replied. _

_" My friend Mr. Scratch." The image fastforwarded through her life up until that moment where she looked down at the seven day old baby crying. Hands reached down and picked up the baby._

_" What have I told you about crying while mama is doing her business!" She replied shaking the baby. "Wait...I know how now..." _

_Ian gasped, as she took the baby to this strange altar and picked up a knife. She held it up over it, only to gasp as a man opened the door. _

_" What are you doing?" _

_" Sending it back to hell where it belongs!" She roared, the man immediately went and wresteled the knife out of Ian/Bathsheb's grasp, before she turned and ran and Ian knew where this was going, he saw her death, saw all of the horror she put so many families through all from her point of view...he gasped, once more as he was in another house...hearing another little girl giggle. He turned and saw a girl in a white dress, looking no older than eight or nine._

_" The Perrons stopped the excorcism, I just...Judy...what're you laughing at?" _

_" Nothing, I'm gonna go play in the half-light with miss bunny." Sad the little girl, Ian rushed after her, and saw Bathsheba standing in the middle of the room as Judy went over with a huge smile on her face._

_" Come Judy, lets go play in the Half-Light." Said Bathsheba, taking the nine year old's hand. Judy giggled and nodded, smiling up at her. The image faded,to show a teenage girl, in another house glaring daggers at a little girl he recognized in old pictures as his mom._

_" I thought I told you to stop being a brat Cheryl, now look what you did!"_

_Cheryl, looked at what she'd done and shook her head. Ian looked up, as Bathsheba stood behind the image of his mother as a little girl and the teenager smiled up with the creepiest grin imaginable...his mother stopped laughing. _

_" Just wait Cheryl, I'm gonna put a curse on you...when you have your baby...when you have your first boy "_

_" Stop it its not funny! you're being mean!" Cried his mother, the teenager smacked her across the face making Ian wince._

_" You should've thought of that then, before you acted like a brat to me, now I'm gonna curse you...that lady behind you is going to take a baby away...his mother turned back to see him/Bathsheba...she screamed, at the top of her lungs making the teenager laugh as the little girl turned and ran. Bathsheba advanced on the teenager._

_" Ok Brad you can take off the stupid costume she...wait...br-bbr" She screamed, as it turned out whatever joke she'd wanted to pull...hadn't been a joke at all. It fastforwarded, to show a little boy, glaring at abunch of kids making fun of him. He/Bathsheba were now in the teenager's body...the teenager however, was now an older woman._

_" I understand young, Mr. Chandler...you want to make them pay...well I can help you there." Ian's eyes widened, as the little boy who would one day become the very embodiment of his worst fears looked up and smiled. Looking as sweet, and innocent as he could._

_" You will?" He asked Ian shook his head, the kid seemed innocent...he screamed as she placed a hand on his forehead and the innocence from earlier had been erased...replaced with cold, calculating eyes and a smirk. He saw himself, on a hospital bed, right after he'd rescued Anthony hearing what the woman said. _

He gasped, as he woke up gasping for breath. Beside him, Anthony was shivering, seemed really pale, his eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed to be out of breath. He immediately, placed a hand on Anthony's shoulder and gently shook him.

" Anthony, Anthony wake up!"

Anthony gasped, and woke up fear in his brown eyes.

" Ian?"

" Yeah I'm here buddy, I'm here." Said Ian, Anthony sighed, and immediately, felt like his chest was going to cave in on itself. His eyes widened, as the adrenaline coursed through his veins, he whimpered,as his body began to shake and his head was just spinning. He sniffed, curled into a ball, feeling danger everywhere and looked up at Ian who immediately hugged him.

" Its ok Anthony, its ok...its ok...its just a nightmare, you're ok...you're going to be just fine." He whispered, as slowly, Anthony started to calm down. He looked up and smiled softly.

" Thank you." Said Anthony, with a small tired sigh. Ian nodded, and noticed, a large bruise on Anthony's neck...it looked as big and black as the one on his shoulder and the one on his side. He looked at Anthony, who had closed his eyes attempting to sleep. Guilt, coursed through Ian's stood up, and walked out the door. The next morning, Anthony woke up and looked around the room to find Ian wasn't there.

" Morning...where's Ian? " Asked Kalel, before noticing the big bruise on his neck.

" What?" He asked noticing her stare, he turned and looked in a mirror, seeing the large black bruise on his neck...immediately he knew.

" C'mon we gotta find Ian before he does something stupid." Said Anthony, she nodded and immediately got out of th bed rushing after him, as Anthony tried to call Ian on his cellphone, whilst Kalel called the rest of the Smosh Crew, telling them to meet at Ian's place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so up next we have the next chapter of Half-Light, and there is alot of Ianthony Bromance in this chapter...I'm just sayin' anyway, I hope you like it XD**

* * *

Ian sighed as he sat with his back pressed against the door. He winced remembering seeing the bruises on Anthony, the scratches on Kalel, the fear on Ingrid's face as she told him about her possession. It was all his fault, all of it...he didn't want anyone getting hurt because of him. He looked up as he heard Anthony and the others outside calling for him.

" Ian?" Came a voice outside. He stood up and saw a very relieved looking Anthony, who immediately embraced him.

" Dude, don't ever do that again..I thought..." Anthony sighed and looked down at the ground. Ian shook his head, and sat down on the bed.

" I wanted to...to end it because if I'm not here then...it'll stop. But I couldn't all I thought about was my mom, you, the others, Ingrid..everyone..and...I couldn't. I'm sorry this is all my fault, and you got hurt...again." Said Ian solemnly, Anthony looked at his best friend and shook his head.

" Its not your fault...its that crazy, witch's fault. We're not going anywhere, none of us are...we're going to help you, we're gonna do whatever it takes...because we're your friends, and we don't wanna lose you. I don't want to lose you." Said Anthony, extending his hand out towards Ian, who looked down at Anthony's hand he slowly reached for it...when he saw the large bruise on Anthony's neck.

" No...I...you got hurt and..."

" Ian, I hurt you too...remember? but you stood by me no matter what. Feeling is mutual, I'm gonna stand by you no matter what. Please don't shut us out and push us away...not like before." Said Anthony, remembering how much it hurt when Ian had pushed him away before. Ian looked up at him, he remembered those days where he'd pushed Anthony away. And how badly it had hurt.

" Promise you won't get hurt?" He asked, Anthony nodded

" I promise." Said Anthony, he smiled as Ian took his hand and sighed. They exited the room, to find the others standing there. Ian smiled softly, at them as the Smosh crew embraced each other in a group hug. Ian told the others, he was going to the library for the day to do some research and after telling them repeatedly that he'd be fine, and telling them what else to do. he went to the library by himself. When he heard a slight grunt.

He furrowed his brow, and went to the other side of the bookshelf, where he saw Ingrid trying to grab a book, Ian smiled and got the book for her.

" Thanks." Said Ingrid with a small smile, Ian nodded.

" Don't mention it, " He replied, when he looked at the title of the book. 'House of Darknes, House of Light' immediately he put two and two together.

" Hey, Ingrid, um thanks for wanting to help but...I really, really don't want you getting hurt." Said Ian in a haushed whisper, his blue eyes looking into her brow ones. She looked up at him, and gave a small sigh.

" Its just...I...want to help you, and...support you, and...after what happened I got curious. " Replied Ingrid, Ian blinked a few times...there was something else, something she wasn't quite telling him. He gently put the book back, as he took her hand and went to another part of the library where they wouldn't be heard.

" Ok, so...we've never really talked before, maybe said hello once or twice...so,whats with the sudden interest in me?" He asked curiously.

" Who says its sudden." Mumbled, Ingrid under her breath, catching Ian off gaurd. He opened his mouth to say more, but decided that now wasn't the right time to do it...not with everything going on. He shook his head, and cleared his throat.

" Look um, Anthony, Kalel, and the others are on...a small field trip, so, can you come with me somewhere?" Asked Ian, Ingrid furrowed her brow and looked up at him curiously.

" So, which way?" Asked, Anthony, as he drove the rental car Kalel looked up and pointed to where they were supposed to go. They stopped infront of the old Perron house, Kalel took a deep breath, as she looked at it, beside her Anthony wrapped a protective arm around her.

" This it?" Asked Mari, as she and Joven stopped infront of the house of Ed and Lorrain Warren, in order to learn abit more about Bathsheba.

Sohinki and Lasercorn, got out of the car and looked at each other as they went up the steps, onto the rickety old porch of Andrea Perron's home, Ian had told them to split up and look for clues. And while Kalel and Anthony decided to stake out the haunted house, Joven and Mari went to the Warrens. Sohinki and Lasercorn opted to go to the house of Andrea Perron.

She'd written the book detailing the Perron Haunting, hell she'd lived through it...so they found it was a good place to start.

" So, what're we doing here?" Asked Ingrid, as she and Ian stopped infront of Annabelle's Antiques, Ian sighed. His hands gipped the steering wheel...wondering if he should tell her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I promise I'll upload the rest of Snow Falls, and maybe the beginning chapter for The Price of Gold on Once Upon A Smosh. But for now, enjoy this chapter of half light, and...yeah I hope you like it XD**

* * *

Anthony and Kalel slowly made their way up to the house, it was the same as it looked in the movie only...much, much older. The white paint was starting to rub off, and the floorboards on the porch creaked as they stepped upon it. The windows were covered, with an inch of dust as cobwebs lined the corners.

" Jeez, how long has this place been abandoned?" Asked Anthony, when the door swung open. Kalel immediately looked up at Anthony , who took a gulp of breath as he pulled out his phone and used the light as he entered the house. Kalel gripped his arm tightly, as she entered with him, their hearts beating fast.

" Anthony I'm not sure we should be in here." Said Kalel, a cold chill running down her spine.

" We told Ian we'd investigate the house, and that means going in. Don't worry I'll protect you." Said Anthony, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

" Ok, this is like the beginning of every horror movie ever, in which the teens go into the house when their not supposed to and then the ghost or monster pop-Ahh!" She screamed, as the door closed behind them. The looked at each other, as a cold chill descended upon the room.

* * *

" May I help you?" Asked Andrea opening the door, looking at Lasercorn and Sohinki curiously.

" Hi my name is David Moss, and this is my friend Matt Sohinki, we're doing an article for our magazine, Smosh Magazine about the movie The Conjuring, and we'd like to do an interview with yourself, miss Perron. That is, if you have time." Said Lasercorn, Andrea looked at the two men and lifted an eyebrow curiously.

" Smosh magazine? I've never heard of that." Said Andrea, when Sohinki went on his phone and immediately pulled up an image of the magazine. Andrea looked at the picture, before looking up at them...they didn't seem too dangerous, and she had a feeling there was more to the story however.

" Alright, come in." Said Andrea, letting them in. Sohinki reached into his backpack, and pulled out a notebook and pen. They sat down on the couch across from Andrea.

" Alright Miss Perron, can you tell us about the haunting and when it first began up until you moved out of the house?" Asked Lasercorn, Andrea closed her eyes...recalling those days she and her family spent in absolute terror.

* * *

" My daughter told me you'd be coming." Said Lorraine opening the door, and glancing at Joven and Mari. " Come in, I was just about to put on some tea."

" Thank you ma'am, " Said Mari, as she and Joven entered the house and followed her to the living room. They sat on the couch, glancing around at the family portrait and other pictures, whilst Lorraine was fixing some tea for them. She came back, a few minutes later with a tray, of tea and a plate of cookies.

" I don't usually have visitors who stay and chat, most of the time they come here to see the room, where Ed and I kept all of our souvenirs from our cases." Said Lorraine, as she handed them their cups.

" Now, my daughter tells me you've been seeing things, what sorts of things have you been seeing?" Asked the old woman, with a warm, friendly smile.

* * *

Ingrid listened as Ian told her everything, from Chandler, to Anthony's possession to seeing him again as well as the visions and the nightmares. As well as what happened, that halloween night, Ingrid held his hand as he went on.

" And I'm scared...I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me, I mean...I almost lost my best friend twice...what if this time, I actually do lose my friends? I mean, this ghost witch thing...she's brutal. " Said Ian, as a cold shiver ran down his spine.

" Well you're not going to, whats that saying you always use? Friendship Always Wins? Their not just pretty words strung together to sound cool. You're always gonna be there for each other, you're always gonna win...yeah ok she's...tough...but you're tougher." Said Ingrid, her brown eyes looking into his blue ones. He smiled at her, when he felt his face grow hot.

He groaned in pain, as his head hurt alot.

" Ian!" She exclaimed, as his nose began bleeding.


End file.
